children_of_destinyfandomcom-20200216-history
Highmountain
Highmountain is a country in the northern part of Moravea and consists mostly of mountains, hence the name. It's ruled by a single person known as an Ascendant King. Physical Geography The northern part of the country is called Stormshore and consists of a rocky shore and a thin plain, stretching behind the shore and across whole northern part of Highmountain. The western part of the plain is made up of swamps and of a dense forest, while the eastern one harbors a sparse forest of cold-enduring trees. Winters are not as hard hitting in the shore, as one might expect, but summers are never hot as well. While from flora it may seem otherwise, but the western part is actually warmer than the eastern one - the forest in the eastern part of the plain is simply adapted to these sort of conditions. To the south of Stormshore begins the mountainous part of Highmountain which covers most of the country itself. There are several plains in between the mountains, some of which never experience heat and thus are permanently frozen, while a couple others thaw during summer and freeze over again during winter. This region of mountains is called Highmoutain - in fact, the country was named after this exact region, where the country itself was first established. The most dangerous and well known animal to roam this region is the gryphon. These huge birds make their nests in the mountains and prey on travelers and smaller animals, snatching them away and then devouring them in their nests. To the south of the mountainous region of Highmountain lie The Lowlands - mostly plains and forests which are much experience warmer conditions than the rest of Highmountain. The winds from the mountains rush down to the lowlands, often heating up while doing so and in turn, bringing much needed heat and rain to the land itself. This region is rather fertile and thus is the main source of food for Highmountain. To the far east, right next to the shore and Highmountain's only fjord, this region becomes swampy. Settlements Stormshore has but one settlement in it - Stormrule. This city is mostly populated by Vikings and makes a living from fishing and trade. Near the town a warm ocean stream cools and sinks - but it's exactly the existence of this stream that lets the town survive and soothes the usually unforgiving winters. The people of this town mostly live and act like stereotypical Vikings, but to hear a vivihar speaker (native language of the vikings) in these parts is a rare occurrence indeed. Worth mentioned is the fact, that this city is the third most populous settlement in Highmountain. To the south of Stormrule lies The Overlook, right behind the first row of mountains; a fortress-town which serves little purpose nowadays. Its people make a living by escorting caravans, protecting trains and trading. While it is mostly populated by Vikings, it is a rather multicultural fortress-town. The denizens of this fortress-town are rather infamous for their seriousness and poor sense of humor. Rumor has it that this is the place where Valkyries trade with Humans. To the west of The Overlook rests a mountain-town called Argen's Wonder. It's a technological town created on the peak of a smaller mountaintop and is connected to The Overlook via a railroad. Steam powered trains run on this track and deliver technological goods to The Overlook which are then taken by caravans to Stormrule and exported from its port to other countries or towns. Due to extreme climate conditions, this town has no native food supply, so it relies on the food delivered from Stormrule. Its people are strange by all standards - they come from all sorts of backgrounds and are ethically extremely diverse, however their knack for science is what truly unites them. The organization known as Knowledge Seekers was first established here and thus is very popular in this town. In the central-eastern area of the Highmountain region stands the ancient capital of Highmoutain - Dragon's Rise. It swirls around a mountaintop called Dragon's Peak and is a hollowed-out fortress. Outside, surrounding the peak, are almost impenetrable walls, while inside the peak houses, temples and other buildings may be found. Connecting this fortress to the rest of Highmountain is a bridge which is as sturdy as the walls of the fortress itself. It is in Dragon's Rise that the Ascendant King resides. Dragon's Peak does not have a native food supply and thus relies on food sent from The Lowlands. Its people are diverse, coming from all corners of Highmountain and among them are the king's most trusted advisors, called the Council of Sages. Also, in the capital two organizations are prominent: the religious sect known as Dragon's Breath and the secret society known as Sept of the Great One. In addition, a mine is located relatively close to the fortress - Sparkmore, which provides a unique metal to the capital. In heart of Highmountain lies Aurora Lake and within it, on an island the town Auroraen. The town is relatively new, and, due to limited space, resembles a fort. It relies on fishing in the lake, gryphonhunting and trade; it sells the minerals and artifacts found underneath it - in the Auroraen Depths. This town is mostly populated by Southerners and the Ak people while also housing the largest guild of the Northern Mage Union in Highmountain. The Mages particularly enjoy this town due to its naturally strong aura. Southwest of Auroraen roars the city of Dragonden. It is the largest, most ethnically diverse city in the country. It also houses at least a guild from almost every organization in Highmountain due to its Law of No-Harm. So long as no harm comes to the city and its integrity any organization is free to establish guilds inside it. This city is the main trading point of Highmountain, while also being stationed close to a forest - proving both food and wood. In addition, mammoths roam in the plains around the city and are also bred inside it. Furthermore, three mines are near the city - The Frigid Mine, The Descent and Airion's Stomach, however, only two of them are active. They provide the city with a load of precious minerals which are then either used, either sold. The Descent was closed off for being too dangerous for anyone to work inside it. On the eastern coast of The Lowlands, near the Singing Bay, stands the village Songenheim. Old-cultured Vikings live in this village and thus it is commonplace to hear them speak in vivihar. This is also the reason why the Rune Seers are incredibly popular here. This village is rather small, despite its rather incredible age. It mostly thrives on agriculture, fishing and trade, especially due to the fact that a warm stream flows from Songenheim all the way to Stormrule, allowing for a rather quick journey from one village to another while avoiding the mountains. This village is frequently raided by the Vikings of Northwind and the criminal organization called The Raiders which is the reason why the Vikings of Songenheim are excellent fighters and have their own unique fighting style. A small village called The Shire is located to the west of Songenheim in a verdant plain called Evergreen. This village, although small, houses a military base. It was built there by the order of the previous king of Highmountain - Forrest Brozenhand - due to the frequent attacks organized against the village by The Raiders. This village was also one of the four settlements to sign the Pact of the Hunt thus it also holds the Rite of Service during the last day of each summer. This village provides a great deal of food to the country which it procures thanks to farming, fishing and hunting. It is mostly populated by Southerners. West of The Shire and south of Witchwood stands a fortress-town known by the name of Hunters' Stand. It is the keep of the Hunters and their main base of operations. It's mostly a fortress with a couple of taverns and stables around - there's not much to this settlement. It survives thanks to the Treaty of the False Maiden - due to this treaty the settlements of Highmountain - Town of the Setting Sun, Aiu's Rest and The Shire as well as the village Oldoak of Serpentine support Hunters' Stand in terms of food, clothing and recruits. Its population is almost entirely made up of Hunters who earn money by hunting the creatures of Witchwood, dealing with supernatural events of individual settlements and protecting caravans which wish to travel along The Dark Road. They then later use the money to buy better weapons and armor as well as to fortify their fortress of Hunters' Stand. Northwest of the Hunters' Stand, at the end of The Dark Road lies a city - Town of the Setting Sun. It is the second largest settlement in Highmountain and, despite its name, is an actual city. Its people are strange in the sense that, although ethically diverse, they are united by one culture: Urbanoi. Many organizations make this city their home - some not legally though, as the Law of No-Harm does not apply in Town of the Setting Sun. The Northern Mage Union is likely the most powerful organization in the city - although it is losing its influence due to Mages migrating away to Auroraen. The city thrives on trade, agriculture and hunting; in fact, it is a critical trading point, stretching its paths to Dragon's Rise and Dragonden to the north, Aiu's Rest and Hunters' Stand as well as the country of Serpentine to the south. This city was one of the four settlements to sign the Pact of the Hunt. Southwest of Town of the Setting Sun stands a town - Aiu's Rest. It's a rather small town, but a town nonetheless. This town is mostly known for its unique architectural style and cuisine. This town's main source of income is agriculture, but it also heavily partakes in trade. This town is also involved in the recruitment of Hunters, as it was one of the four settlements to sign the Pact of the Hunt. Most of the population consists of Humani, also referred to as the "westerners" by the other inhabitants of Highmountain. Southwest of Aiu's Rest lies its "brother" - Eio's Heart. A river divides this town into two, but that also allows the locals to fish in it. Known for being a "stop" for merchants on their way to other settlements, this town has become a-somewhat of a hotspot for local inns, taverns and even makeshift hotels known as the Suvi. Breweries of various alcohols also thrive in this town. Farming is also propagated by the townsfolk, but it is not regarded as highly as the aforementioned activities. Much like Aiu's Rest, Eio's Heart is also mostly populated by the Humani. Bands of mercenaries can be found here as well, offering protection to those who would dare cross The Black Forest. In the center of The Black Forest hides away a village called Dusken. This village is a mystery - it is said that the people of it survive thanks to hunting and caravan fees. However, this village is really strange; it has banned the Hunters from coming to it and instead has its own protectors: Order of the Dusken Rose. The activities of this order are questionable; some say that the order itself is a facade and that the leadership of Dusken has been taken over by the monsters of the forest. Though these are unverified speculations. Because the history and traditions of the people of Dusken were lost at some point, no one knows to what ethnicity they belong to, so others simply call them the Nocta, people of the dark. Near the western border of Highmountain stands a town - Bloomville and relatively not far from it Bloomville Port. While the two are separated by a stretch of forest, both are regarded as part of one town. Most of the people Bloomville are Humani. The town makes a living by trading, hunting and fishing. It is an important point of trade for ships and caravans alike - goods arrive from The Lowlands, Stormrule and even Land of the Crusaders, even though Highmountain and Land of the Crusaders maintain a tense relationship. One more city is worth mentioning: Skymother's Spear. It is located at the top of Skymother's Terrace, in the eastern part of Highmountain area. It is populated almost entirely of Valkyries. It makes a living by trading, hunting and training. Mages who focus on air or ice magics are sure to attempt to hike to Skymother's Spear, for the Valkyries have mastered such magics and are willing to train the Humans in those magics. Government An Ascendant King rules Highmountain. In order for one to be king, one must pass the King's Trials and only then can he or she be king. (Male and female rulers are called Ascedant Kings; Queens are the "right-hands" of those rulers, regardless of gender). Powers of the Ascendant King: * The king is able to call the settlements to war and those are then forced to provide their armies for the country. * The king also has a special royal army, loyal only to the king - the Silver Knights. The army does what the king orders them to do. * The power to choose heirs to the throne. However, those heirs must pass the King's Trials in order to be crowned. At times, a double-monarchy may be established to this, though it is very rare. If a king fails to choose an heir or heirs, the Council of Sages then gets to decide the matter. * Impose orders upon a settlement. However, if this breaches the settlement's Sacred Treaty, then the order may be disregarded. Each settlement has a different Sacred Treaty which underlines a settlement's rights and laws. * Final verdict on the punishment of criminals. This involves all cases in the country, however, usually, only the bigger ones are handled by the king, though the king has the right to handle any case. The only exception to this rule are the cases handled by the Hunters. * Force-fund of travel expenditures. A king may "force" a city to fund travel expenses of the king. These, however, only cover the transport and the food/drink. * Call to question a law in the settlement. This is slightly different from imposing an order, for it ignores the Sacred Treaty and immediately calls to question a certain law of the settlement. The law must then be verified and it must be decided in a vote (in which the king votes as well) whether the law is to be canceled, modified or whether it will remain. * Expulsion of a person into the king's hands or into exile from a settlement. This has to pass a court trial, but the king may call it into question. If a person's acts are deemed exceptionally vile, a trial can be bypassed. * Power-reaping; it's a case when a king may deem a ruler or rulers of a settlement "unfit to rule". This decision must also be approved by the Council of Sages, but if it is approved, then the leader of the settlement loses all legitimate right to rule. The person is then to be exiled, imprisoned or even killed after which the people must choose a new leader. This may also target the very government type of a settlement, organizations, bands of mercenaries or even religious leaders. This bypasses Sacred Treaties. Category:Countries